Caring for Kagome
by KushiUzumaki
Summary: inuyasha and koga take care of Kagome when she has a deadly diesease


Caring for Kagome rated pg-13 a Inuyasha mongo

Kagome raced down the small dirt path feeling amazing her skirt was flying up inuyasha looked and saw a bit of her panties he blushed then kept walking. Mirokou was dying to touch Sango's butt she looked at him and held his hand he smiled slyly. Kagome was running faster than usual it annoyed Inuyasha so he stopped her and grabbed her by her arm she squealed let go cried Kagome! He plopped her on his back he reached his hand to kagome's skirt he couldn't help it. She was calm until she felt a hand pull her skirt down.

Perv she cried she kicked him on the back hardly. He growled he slid kagome off his back idiot don't kick me he said harshly. Kagome felt hot tears sting in her eyes this time she ran faster leaving everyone in the dust.

Kagome finally stopped inuyasha caught up with her she kept walking her eyes still burning with hot tears. Suddenly a green wave came straight toward Kagome it hit her then calmed down she lay on the ground stiff. Kagome Inuyasha cried he come running he felt her forehead she was burning up. There was a distant howling sound Koga came with his tribe he saw Kagoame shaking on the ground he look horrified Koga picked up Kagome and cradled her kissing her on her face. Inuyasha snarled let her go he yelled Koga ignored him he ran all the way back to his den.

Kagome woke up in a chilled expression her face her clothes were stripped off her she squeaked holding her naked body close to her she saw her yellow book bag next to her she saw a red swimsuit she slipped it on her body and lay back on the warm straw. Her skin was covered in a red rash her butt itched like crazy she lie there helpless in her tight swimsuit she cried again screaming the rash burned like crazy.

Kagome sat up her skin was keeling her she got off the straw and went towards Koga ready to slap him. She then saw her school clothes on the ground she fell on the ground and started crying. Koga looked at her frustrated he picked her up and laid her down on the straw bed. He sat with her what are you doing your weak he said stroking kagome's arm. She screamed at him and crouched her body in a feeble position where's inuyasha she cried. She scratched her skin crying out in pain Koga held her down she he kissed her on the lips to shut her up. Kagome jerked then kicked herself to the next side of the straw. Inuyasha entered the cave slowly kagome coughed she dragged herself to him her skin was burning worser now. Inuyasha grimaced he felt angry now she cried she fell to the ground he lifted her rubbing her leg he cuddled her kissing her she opened her eyes and gave a weak smile. Kagome he said you have a disease known as lotto disease she grimaced. She cried the pain was unbearable Koga picked up a bottle of oil kagome started squirming what the heck she screamed. Inuyasha covered her mouth kagome screamed inuyasha stop! This will get rid of the pain said Koga smiling a sly smile. Don't get any idea's dog said Inuyasha laying kagome on the straw. Kagome frowned Koga slid the cap off the oil and began to rub kagome on the leg she twitched he slapped her on the leg with some more oil she felt her spine tingle she blushed hardly closing her eyes. The pain was gone now she smiled are you done said Kagome hoping so he said no slyly. Koga removed the bathing suit bottoms and rubbed her butt she cringed then screamed. He smilded this was perfect of an excuse to see her naked. She glared and kept waiting he rubbed all over her she felt no pain she starting healing fastly she smiled that was embarrassing she said coldly. She lay down trying to sleep. Then inuyasha picked her up what now she thought you need a bath he said micheviosly Kagome felt her body go limp now she didn't say anything. She just blushed to wear she just got a head ach inuyasha put her down near a hot spring and walked away. She undressed taking a bath it felt so good to get clean. Kagome felt so sad thinking she was unloved but she was by inuyasha and Koga and Hojo she felt a hand back on her shoulder she turned around it was Songo she smiled how are you feeling she asked sweetly

Fine said kagome soaking deeper into the hot spring she smiled. Songo was relieved to hear her friend was ok. Kagome felt someone touching her shoulders she turned around and saw inuyasha he grinned slyly she squirmed and squealed Kagome was picked up by inuyasha she yelled let me go she cried he shushed her Kagome sweetie quiet he said sternly like a father. Kagome's eyes got bigger her face started to get hot. Crap thought Kagome what is he up to. Inuyasha kissed Kagome lightly on her face she squealed with anger and nervousness sweetie I thought I told you to be quiet he ordered what kagome screamed kicking her legs let go of me she shouted inuyasha kissed her kagome shut up this time knowing to be quiet. His hair changed to black and he was a human she thought oh no he wants she cringed shaking with fear. No said Kagome her bathing suit was wet from the hot spring she ran and stumbled he coaxed Kagome thought of the consequences he pulled her into his robe and well details are not mentionable.

Kagome woke up in shock it was a dream about what inuyasha did she sighed in relief Inuyasha came up to her kissed her lightly bad dream he cooed yeah she said I feel better thanks to him she smile I mean Koga inuyasha carried her out no one knows what that disease did to kagome did it cause the lustful dream.


End file.
